This is Halloween
by Erubi
Summary: Why would you consider Halloween Town? The Organization decides to spend time at Twilight Town's Halloween festival. Simple one-shot, T to be safe.


**This is Halloween**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

><p>"Yo Roxas let's go, you're holding up the convoy!" Axel banged on his bedroom door.<p>

The blonde rolled his eyes at the redheads whine, "We've got all night, it's not like the festival is going anywhere," he shrugged ever so carefully styling his hair.

Axel slumped against the white door, slowly sliding down impatiently. "But this is our first time in Twilight Town! Halloween Town is boring…the residents don't even bother dressing up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you in the Grey Area." The younger dismissed, hearing his friend's frustrated moan. Roxas was determined this year he would be the best Halloween dressed amongst the Organization. Eyeing his final achievement in the mirror, he flashed a convincing set of canine teeth before striding down the halls to the others.

* * *

><p>"Hey Flamesilocks, where's your tag along?" the pirate known as Xigbar slid next to the taller man. He was wearing a typical buccaneer outfit; gold and black hat, white puffy shirt with a suiting black vest, his guns hanging loosely by his side and an unfamiliar tatted red fabric was tied around his waist.<p>

"Rox takes ages to get ready for anything. He's like Larxene, always wanting to be decked out for any occasion."

"So I can tell," the man nodded at the entrance to the room. Axel already bolted from his position on the other side.

"Kawaii!" Axel tackled his bewildered friend to the ground.

Roxas rolled them over and got off, "Don't mess us my fur!" He pawed at his hair with an oversized fuzzy mitt.

Axel got up and gently handled Roxas's long golden tail that he noticed ended with a white tip. "It looks so real!" He said in awe eyes wide.

Roxas's tail swished away from Axel's touch, loosely coiling around his leg. "Whoa dude, how did you do that!?"

"I dunno but I can feel you touching it." The blonde hissed, blue eyes constricted to small slits in the sharp light of the room.

Axel's hand then went to his friends head, "What about the ears?" he questioned as they flicked under his fingers.

The blonde took no humour in the man's curiosity, "Fake, but they move realistically."

"Teeth?" Axel commented, about to poke the conspicuously sharp canines.

"Touch me one more time and we'll find out."

"You make one fine neko Roxas," he stated simply, "you've even got the personality."

Roxas picked up on something in his eyes that wasn't good, "It just took me ages to put together and I don't want to ruin it before we get to Town. You make a fine…umm, butler?" eyeing over the pyro's slim black suit.

"Slender Man," Axel pulled over the white morph suit's face zipping up the back, "See?"

He didn't say anything because he was taking mental notes on simplicity effectiveness. "Roxas?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

Axel pulled his head out taking in a deep breath "I can't see, breathe or hear very well sooo…yeah."

Roxas still thought he was the best dressed by far.

His baby pink slim fit t-shirt fell nicely over his frame combined with a light blue hooded vest he gave off to add more cute vibes than a puppy tripping over its own feet. His ¾ pants were bone coloured before cutting to white at about mid-thigh at the front and at the knee on the back with the whole base of the pants were trimmed with a tasteful light grey. Roxas even surprised himself when he whipped this costume up.

Though he couldn't work out a few of the member's costumes there was: Xigbar the pirate, Xaldin the dragon, Lexaeus was Superman, Zexion was (Robert Downey Jr.) Sherlock Holmes, Demyx was a Rock Star and Luxord the magician.

"What are the weird members meant to be?" Roxas asked his taller companion, nodding to the small group of four.

"Xemnas is claiming to be a zebra;" despite being in his final form coat with a brown horse mask, "I think Vexen is either a mad scientist or Einstein."

"Mad Einstein." Roxas confirmed.

Axel grinned, "Probably, they're going to push Saïx into a werewolf, hence being in the wheelie cage and the pointy stick and Marly is the Grim Reaper… not that you can tell…" Marluxia was in his work clothes, hood up and scythe drawn.

"So where's Larxene? You said I was holding everyone up."

Axel silently pointed to the door as half the guys fell back with a nosebleed.

The Nymph was a vampire and a racy one at that. All the fury of hell was burning in Roxas's eyes as he saw his fashion rival; the costume was befitting, black layered and laced cocktail dress with thin straps around her paled shoulders which accommodated small bat-like wings. Her nails were painted a deep velvety red to match the subtle detail within the dress, realistic white fangs rested on her lower lip and two pale pink spots blemished her otherwise unmarked neck. In summary, she was sexy and she knew it.

Axel naturally wolf whistled looking away innocently when she slid him a glare. He laughed, turning to Roxas who didn't look so amused. The redhead cleared his throat and shrugged casually.

"What? It was just a joke" when Roxas didn't produce a response his friend sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Halloween festival was in high spirits when the Organization arrived at Station Plaza. The sounds of screaming and laughter mixed with carnival bells resonated through the town. Black and orange streamers linked market stalls and trivial games together as the streets were lined with pumpkin lanterns. Wispy cobwebs hung messily from the buildings, occasionally housing fake body parts and spiders. Halloween themed electrical lights also illuminated the night scenery.<p>

Witches and warlocks shuffled around in robes, the living dead dominated the streets, spirits and sprites zigzagged through the massed and of course the clowns were being as creepy as ever.

Because it was a supposed family event, the Organization arrived later once their assumed knowledge of children's bed time was in force. Although it was an alcohol free event, with the steep learning curve of drinking games the members knew their threshold of believable acting and so held their alcohol close. The excitement of this horribly wonderful festival heightened all their senses to extreme. They were twitching in anticipation to join in.

"Everyone meet back here at 12; those who lag behind are left behind and remember, you all have work tomorrow." Xemnas the Zebra declared with strict authority. There was a choir of disappointed groans. The assembly branched off into smaller groups to explore what the night has to offer.

Naturally Roxas stuck by Axel as he led the way through the crowded streets. The younger boy mewed a little every time his tail was touched accident or not so it ended up running against his spine.

"Are you still there buddy?" Slender Man glanced to Roxas only to have his paws jerk at his wrist. Axel almost collided with the blonde who brushed it off.

"There's a bunch of people you were about to run into."

"Sorry," was his muffled reply. Axel unzipped the hood and peeled it off like a second skin, cranking his neck bright green eyes scanned over the heads of others. "Oh…"

It was an 'oh' of realisation that made Roxas uneasy. "What?"

"I don't think we can get through, there's waaayyy too many people"

"What can you see?" Roxas pulled down Axel's shoulder in some means of getting himself higher.

"Other than people, a catwalk…with more people," Axel commentated, completely unaffected by his friend's light weight.

The boy hopped down, "It's a Costume Competition in the Sandlot"

"How do you know?"

"There's a poster right next to you." The neko pointed out.

"Ehh, c'mon we'll go the long way," Axel tapped Roxas's shoulder to double back.

"And our next costumes are Batman and Robin by two island boys Riku and Sora!" The announcer cheered as the crowd went berserk.

* * *

><p>About an hour passed and the two boys now roamed the carnival games like knocking bottles and popping balloons with darts. Axel cringed when he witnessed the competitive nature of apple bobbing. It was like watching aggressive pigs gorge over their food trough. He'd taken off the Slender hood ages ago but now put it back on to block out the view and sound.<p>

"Hey there, redhead." A certain female voice cooed snapping him out of his pig daze.

"Umm…hi?" Axel replied confused, thinking it was Larxene but not entirely sure.

"We need to discuss CO." Her voice was low not to attract attention from an oblivious Roxas.

"What?" he bent down a little closer to catch what she was saying.

"We need to talk about CO." She repeated a little louder.

Axel straightened up and nodded seriously, after a moment of thought. "Who's Theo?"

She roughly yanked down his arm, "Castle Oblivion, moron!" She yelled at patients end already.

Axel unzipped the hood gulping down air like a fish, his mane of hair bounding out, "Do we have to?"

"Yeah." she dragged him away to behind a wall where Marluxia was waiting.

"Hey Flower Boy, how's it going?" Axel informally nodded to the pink haired man.

Marluxia didn't acknowledge his greeting in the slightest. "Who are we going to kill off first- we're going to vote." He summed up.

Axel gave him a look like he was an idiot for even asking, "Easy Vexen, nobody likes him."

"Agreed." Larxene exhaled, boredom dripping from her words.

The self-appointed ringmaster matched their thoughts. "That was easier than expected."

"Can I go now?" The suited man whined.

"Aww, miss your little boyfriend already?" The female teased.

Axel shifted uncomfortably, feeling his face heat up. Before they saw, he turned away and flipped the bird over his shoulder.

Marching back out to the streets he heard a high pitch whistle resonating through the crowd. Axel growled when he saw Xigbar waving with an unknown bottle of something in his fingers. "Gettin' in with the ladies, that's ma boy!" he cheered obviously only seeing Larxene dragging him away. Xigbar's repulsive pelvic actions made the other want to throw up, "Bow-chika-wow-wow!" That song didn't help either.

The pyro rubbed his eyes, hoping Castle Oblivion can help him forget what he just witnessed. "Smashed before 9:30…" He mumbled to himself before hearing the pirate cackle down the streets. Roxas was still unaware of Axel's brief disappearance or Xigbar's existence as he tried to politely excuse himself from a carnival man's games. Without a word Axel grabbed his mitt and pulled him through the games.

"Axel, wait! Where are we going?" The blonde slowed near the mouth of an alleyway, out of the road of other people.

"I-umm, saw Xigbar back there and I didn't want you to see what I witnessed." Axel shuddered at the memory.

Roxas cocked his head to the side, not following what he meant.

"He was drinking."

The neko slowly nodded, "Ohhh… Isn't most of the Organization drinking tonight?"

"Yeah, save for Zexion."

"Why don't you drink?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm looking after a minor; what kind of role model would I be then?"

Roxas beamed an infectious smile as the two boys' watched the sudden appearance of whimsical masked people on stilts swinging ribbons of silk as they plod their way through the crowd.

"Let's go exploring the rest of town."

The last couple of hours went down without a hitch, except for when a group of girls thought Roxas was too cute for word and decided to squeal instead. The duo was the first ones to arrive so waited with ice creams atop the lightly illuminated clock tower for more members to gather below.

"Why is it called a Spider?" Roxas pondered. He was intensely staring at his ice cream, hoping it would tell him. "I mean its ice cream and fizzy drink in a cup. Is it a joke or a pun I'm not getting?"

Axel shrugged beside him, "If that's your life mystery then you have it pretty sweet." Glad he got the same as Roxas and not pumpkin ice cream. "Names don't really matter when it's good, right?" He'd already finished and had left the spoon in the cup tapping the plastic sides without thought. Roxas glanced down seeing familiar costumes gather outside the station steps.

"We should get going." Lightly elbowing the redhead to move.

* * *

><p>"…And on the wall behind him read the words <em>'Abandoned by God'.<em>" Axel concluded in a chilling voice.

"No, that's not right!" Demyx squeaked latching onto Zexion's upper arm like his life depended on it.

The few that decided to stay up were gathered in the Grey Area, sitting in a ring on the floor with only the glow of Kingdom Hearts lighting the castle. The large windows let in the perfect amount of light to tell horror stories as the moon shadows were long and strangely beckoning.

Larxene smirked at the mullet haired teen's reaction from her position against Marluxia's arm.

"I liked haunted Majora's Mask more; at least that's plausible."

Demyx tightened his grip on his poor victim's detective coat. The normally reserved boy eyed the vampire nymph, "You shouldn't have done that…" He murmured unable to mask the underlying tease.

Luxord patted his back comfortingly "Poor Demyx. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

The sitarist batted away his false concern, shrinking into Zexion's shoulder.

"You're all horrible people!"

"Heh- when you've calmed down it can be _your turn._" Xigbar cruelly taunted.

Demyx bolted ramrod straight and leaped to his feet, "Nope! I've had it with you guys I'm going to bed!"

"Don't let Skull Kid or Happy Mask Salesman get you."

Demyx froze, totally paralysed at the room's entrance, staring down the dark void of the unknown. "Ze- Zexion, c-come with…"

"You have no heart, how can you be afraid?" The tactician reasoned.

"P-p-please…?"

"Such a pain…" He mumbled, heaving himself upwards, "I'm going to resign for tonight too."

"Night kids, don't let Larxene bite!" Xigbar called, before receiving a sharp slap on the back of his head.

"I don't go for younger men you perv!" She spat, sitting back on her feet.

"Older men it is, ay?" He slicked back his grey hair sliding a flirty dirty wink.

"If I wasn't so intoxicated you'd be dead" Luckily for everyone, Larxene was more sedated drunk then sober.

"Are we going to tell another scary story?" Roxas yawned, lying on his stomach with his head and paws on a pillow.

"Xemnas's fuzzy underpants." Axel deadpanned, completely over the fact that he always had to tell the scariest stories in detail.

Roxas hummed tiredly, "Horrifying... wait, why would they be fuzzy?"

His friend shrugged and reclined on his hands, "'Cause that's Saïx's kink."

"Eww…stop making shit up." Larxene offhandedly said but unsure if he was telling the truth.

Axel smirked devilishly, "Why else would he be in a cage?"

Xigbar cringed at the younger man's sick and twisted theory. "Alright kiddos; this is the time during a party where nothing is relevant and people should get to bed. Those who can't be bothered to move can stay here, everyone else in your _own_ rooms." He clapped his hands together as some kind of motivation.

"Come on," Marluxia helped Larxene up as Axel awkwardly scooped a limp and very drowsy Roxas kitten from the floor. Luxord had since passed out on his face and Xigbar was doing a Jumanji, seeping through the floor to portal to his room.

No matter how they finished the night or in what room they truthfully ended up in, it was certain they'll do it again next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Halloween sounds like fun~!<strong>

**The mentioned Creepypastas were "Abandoned by Disney" and "BEN Drowned" check it out if you wanna be mortified.**

**Big thanks to my beta Raevi as always, and sorry if I distracted you but I'm not taking responsibility for all your other curious actions.**

**Til next time, Erubi out!**


End file.
